A Brisk Morning
by PetiteLumiere
Summary: Hitomi is moving to her aunt's house in southern Japan after the death of her parents. Her aunt is caring for Van, a strange young man trying to deal with his troubled past.
1. The Beginning

~*~A Brisk Morning~*~  
  
I walk down my old street, lined with abandoned apartment buildings. The leaves have turned and are starting to fall now. Life seems so dismal and still since they left me. Mom and Dad, they died last month in a train wreck. IÕm on my way to the bus stop now. I have to move to my auntÕs house in southern Japan, change schools, change friends, again. The once beautiful leaves fall, desperately reaching up to the sky.   
  
My friends all seemed like strangers on my last day of school here. All so cautious, not wanting to intrude on my frightful life. As I reach the bus station IÕm in a daze. I canÕt believe theyÕre dead. I still have two yeras left of school. Wow... The bus comes, itÕll be a long ride.  
  
~Aunt MarieÕs House~  
  
ÒHitomi! Over here!Ó A voice calls from the crowds.  
  
I look up confused, abruptly awoken from my subsequent trance. Someone takes my arm, shaking me gently,  
  
ÒHitomi, Hitomi? ItÕs me, Aunt Marie.Ó   
  
All I see is a pair of emerald eyes, so much like my mothers, with so much caring. I manage a small smile, I feel hollow, IÕve cried myself out. I can feel my eyes, red and swollen.  
  
ÒYou look tired. As soon as weÕre home IÕll show you your new room.Ó Marie says, trying her best to comfort me. She was fairly young, barely 30, with blonde curls and a gentle face, with bright green eyes. Beautiful, and if she was anything like my mother she would be an amazing friend.  
  
I feel lost, confused. The landscape outside my window becomes a blur, streching on forever. I donÕt want to be here alone, alone, so alone. I drift into a dreamless, fearless sleep.  
  
When I woke we were pulling up to a great big house. The mansion was beautiful. Lush, full gardens surrounding this places reminds me of a dream I once had, of young flowers and stepping stones.  
  
A young man helps my aunt carry my bags inside, IÕm too groggy to see his face. I follow their slow pace up the steps from the garden. I stumble, as I start to fall backwards the young man catches me around the shoulders. I catch a quick glance into his dark amber eyes, so beautiful, but so cold... 


	2. The First Light

~*~A Brisk Morning~*~  
  
~The First Light~  
  
As the young woman slept upstairs Marie busied herself in the kitchen. She was making hot chocolate as her god son walked in. He grimaced as he stretched out his right arm, hurt long ago in an unfortunate accident.  
  
ÒAre you all right?Ó Marie asked, concerned about his should pains.  
  
ÒYeah, yeah - IÕm fine.Ó He replied distantly.  
  
Marie gave him a suspicious look. Glancing back once more out the window at the cold October rain she turned to sit at the kitchen table with Van. Plopping a cup of cocoa in front of him, and taking a sip of her own. Silence.  
  
She remembered the day when he had first come to stay with her. She had only been 25 then. Van had been through years of foster care, but even so he was a cold child. His mother had been her best friend, and Marie had know Van since he was born, 17 years ago. He was born when his mother was in her second year of college. She married VanÕs father that year. Although Marie had visited regularly she had always know things were bad. VanÕs father became a drunk and -  
  
ÒMarie?Ó Van looked at her, worry softening his frozen eyes.  
  
ÒOh - Yeah? Sorry, I was just thinking about... stuff.Ó  
  
He just stared at her intently. They could both hear the storm intensifying outside.  
  
ÒWho is she?Ó He asked abruptly.  
  
ÒSheÕs my niece, Hitomi,Ó Marie replied.  
  
ÒHave I ever met her?Ó  
  
ÒOf course, just not recently. Why?Ó Marie was slightly confused now.  
  
ÒBecause she seems so familiar, like IÕve know her forever. But I canÕt remember HER, just her smile,Ó His voice was distant again, as if remembering a dream.  
  
ÒHmm... You used to play together, when you were little, but then her family moved north. I havenÕt seen her or her parents for years -Ó  
  
A flash of lightning outside made her jump.  
  
A sudden shrill scream followed. 


	3. Left Behind

~*~ Left Behind~*~  
  
*Dreaming, dreaming so peacefully. Suddenly I appear in a field of lush wildflowers, vibrant blue, red, and violet orchids stare at me. A young boy chases after me, bright amber eyes laughter clear as a bubbling brook. WeÕre running and tumbling in the grass. We roll and roll.Õ*  
  
The storm outside is intensifying.   
  
*I stop to catch my breath, laying in the bright green cannabis. The boy keeps rolling, rolling, rolling. Snap! Crack! Blood, blood all over. I scream.*  
  
I scream.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A hoarse scream echoes through the house. Footsteps on the stairs. Marie and Van burst into the bedroom. The find Hitomi on the floor shaking desperately.  
  
ÒWh - where am I?Ó The young woman asks meekly.  
  
ÒHitomi, Hitomi, its me aunt Marie. YouÕre in youÕre new home, remember?Ó   
  
Van watches darkly fromt he doorway. The shadows deepening his sharp features. Worry spreads over his face, disappearing into the light of the glowing hallway.  
  
ÒIt was just a dream, honey. Just a dream.Ó Marie continues soothing Hitomi.  
  
A sudden flash of anger washes through Hitomi, *How can I be so weak? It was just a bad dream and a storm - Oh but I hate storms. O.o*  
  
ÒVan, go get her some hot cocoa.Ó - Focusing back on Hitomi, ÒDo you think you can come downstairs?Ó  
  
ÒI still feel a little groggy,Ó Hitomi looks into MarieÕs hopeful eyes, Òbut sure, I guess.Ó Both women smiled nervously.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ VanÕs POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
ÒUgh!Ó Van slapped his hand forcefully on the kitchen table. Wincing as pain surged into his shoulder. *Why do I care so much? ItÕs just a girl. A little cry-baby girl like all the other ones IÕve ever met. - Then why am I so afraid? IÕm scared to be in the same room with her, or any one else....*  
  
Van picks up a mug of hot chocolate and carries it into the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like, no like, review please! I know my chapters are short, but I just write when somethings come to me, yÕknow. Any ways hope you like it. By the way, neither Hitomi, or Van really remember each other, and Marie doesn't want to hurt either of them. 


	4. A Silent Affair

~.~ A Brisk Morning ~.~  
  
~.~ A Silent Affair ~.~  
  
Hitomi woke early Monday morning to the sound of the rain, still falling after last nightÕs storm. Silently crawling off the futon where she and her aunt had slept the night before, she crept through the living room into the kitchen. She leaves the lights off as she walks towards the french doors that lead to the beautiful garden. She runs a hand through her short, light brown hair as she thinks back to last nightÕs events. Why had she screamed? It wasnÕt like her, she always kept her cool. Well things were different now. The best thing she could think to do was move on, keep herself busy. Look ahead, forget the past. But - the dream, last night, it seemed more like a memory. A boy with auburn eyes and jet black hair. Smiling brightly and laughing with her. She walks to the light switch next to the swinging door, flicking the lights on, still lost in her thoughts.  
  
ÔAuburn eyes - Ô The door almost knocks her over as it swings open. Hitomi lets out a small gasp as Van catches her in midair,   
  
Hitomi stumbles back a few steps as Van letÕs go of her hurriedly.   
  
ÒWatch it! What do you think youÕre doing anywise, standing in front of the door?Ó Van asks, annoyed but still half asleep.  
  
HitomiÕs face flushes bright reed, but embarrassment quickly turns to anger.  
  
ÒWhy donÕt you watch where youÕre going? Anyway, itÕs none of your business what IÕm doing!Ó Hitomi yells back.  
  
ÒOkay, okay. Are you all right?Ó Van asks her, genuine concern showing on his face, but not in his eyes. Cold, like garnets.  
  
ÒIÕm fine,Ó Hitomi replied shortly.  
  
ÒDo you want breakfast?Ó  
  
ÒFine.Ó Hitomi replied, bowing her head, trying to hide her lingering embarrassment.  
  
ÒOkay,Ó Van takes a deep breath, trying to suppress his growing frustration, ÒDo you want pancakes, toast, or cereal?Ó He asks through gritted teeth.  
  
ÒToast is fine.Ó   
  
Breakfast was a silent affair as Hitomi nibbled at her toast, and Van busied himself at the stove making pancakes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast Hitomi walks upstairs to talk to her aunt about school.  
  
...  
  
ÒYou want to start school? Today?Ó Marie replied, taken aback by the idea.  
  
ÒYes, if thatÕs all right. I really enjoy school, and I wanted to see about signing up for the track team. And I think it will help me keep my mind off, well - yeah...Ó Hitomi says, nervously looking at her feet.  
  
ÒThatÕs great, maybe you can help Van sometime. Ugh! That boy, just canÕt get him interested in anything since - well anywise, your uniform should be in your closet. Go put it on, then come show me!Ó Marie smiled, all youth coming back to her eyes with her mischievously.  
  
ÒAll right.Ó Hitomi smiled back, already feeling more at ease with her aunt,  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The uniform consisted of a green, knee length skirt, a short-sleeved, white blouse, and a green blazer with the school logo on it.  
  
Hitomi walked down he stairs to the doorway. Just as she was reaching for her coat the door flew open and Van grabbed his keys off the key rack before running back to the red Honda parked in the driveway. Hitomi stared after him in shock.  
  
ÒMen.Ó She says with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Ò I know what you mean,Ó says Marie,winking, Òthat uniform looks good on you. CÕmon we have to sort out some papers at your new school.Ó  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
AuthorÕs Note: Ok I know it was a boring chapter, but I promise the next one will be better, not great, but better ^_^;; My computer crashed and I lost the first 6 chapters, so yeah. -_-;; R&R plz. 


	5. Don't you ever look where you're going?

"Don't you ever look where you're going?"   
  
Walking through the silent empty halls of Kirizagwa Secondary School, Hitomi checked the classroom numbers as she walked past countless doors.   
  
"Finally..." She muttered to herself as she reached class 312, ÔEnglish' it read in big black block letters on the door. As she knocked quietly she heard a bored voice answer the teacher's question monotonously.   
  
The door swung open, almost knocking her over.   
"Don't you EVER look where you're going?" Again, those cold dark eyes glared back at her, ÔWhy me?' She thought to herself.   
  
"Ah yes class, this is our knew student from Northern Japan..." The teacher stated, glancing down at his folder for a moment. "... Hitomi.... Kanzaki... is it?"   
  
"Yes, yes that's right," she stammered nervously, barely noticing that Van had returned to his seat at the back of the class.  
  
"Ok, well, why don't you go sit down back there next to Millerna and Van?  
  
"Uh- Okay," Hitomi made her way quickly to the back of the class towards a girl with beautiful blonde hair who was smiling up at her. She tried not to notice the handsome blonde sitting in front of her empty seat and she went to sit down, and ignored the strange glance that Van sent in her direction.   
  
"And so we continue our discussion about Homer's , The Iliad..."   
  
As the teacher began to talk Millerna began whispering to the good looking teenager in front of Hitomi. Van joined in to, and soon Hitomi couldn't clearly understand a word of what the teacher was saying, and barely anything the three of them were saying made any sense to her.   
  
Millerna turned to Hitomi after about 5 minutes of nonstop chattering to ask her if she wanted to come for lunch with them, and what locker number she had. Hitomi accepted, and told Millerna that she wasn't sure but she thought it was 1121 or something like that. The blonde girl beamed, the smile brightened up her face even more, making her even more dazzling.   
  
"Oh wow, I can't believe we have a new student, where do you live? We'll have to hang out, Allen, Van and I'll be happy to show you around. How long have you lived here?  
  
This string of questions startled Hitomi, but she quickly recovered.   
"Yea, the people here are really nice so far... I live on Sakura and East Avana St. And I've lived here for... One day." She gave a smile smile.  
  
"Only one day? Wow, so you like it here? We're going to go to a little coffee place down the street from here for lunch, is that all right? Do you like coffee?? -   
  
The bell rang, first block was over.  
  
"What class do you have next?" Asked Allen, the blonde boy.  
  
"I think I have Physics in... Room 456. You?"   
  
"We all have Physics, in that class, cool.  
  
"Sweet..." Millerna clapped her hands and smiled, "I walk with you, my lockers 1125  
  
"Really? Cool." Hitomi laughed at her new friends reaction.  
  
As Millerna and Hitomi stood at their lockers at the beginning of lunch chatting, Van and Allen ran down the hall carrying a football. As Hitomi lifted her new textbooks out of her backpack, Van jumped to catch the ball, and everything seemed to slow down...  
  
SMACK!  
  
"And she's down for the count!" Shouted Allen, not noticing that neither of them had moved.  
  
As the lay there, staring familiarity in the eye, staring each other in the eye, both unable to fully recognize what they had once meant to each other...  
  
"Don't you ever look where you're going?" Hitomi said with a small smile, trying to lift her self up from under Van's weight. He groaned loudly and rolled over,  
  
"Damn books...   
  
Millerna rolled her eyes, "Men, " And all Hitomi could do was laugh as her friend lifted her to her feet.  
  
" I thought we were going for lunch, I'm starving!" Allen said feigning a pout. And so they started their walk through the rain to the local coffee shop. 


	6. Memories and Nerves

A/N: This is a repost of this chapter because there were some mistakes and such. I promise I will have atleast 6 new chapters by February I hope... Reviews are nice So are suggestions.

Memories and Nerves

"You seem preoccupied, whatcha thinking about?" Millerna asked. 'Man she's blunt' Hitomi thought to herself.

"Hmm...? S-sorry what are we talking about?" Hitomi could've kicked herself.

Millerna just laughed as her friend tried to regain her composure. "Ok. Spill, what's wrong?"

Hitomi glanced nervously at the lineup where Allen and Van were buying their coffees. Then looked out the window, it was still pouring rain outside the small coffee shop.

"..."

"..."

"... Nothing's wrong..."

" You're a horrible liar." Millerna stated bluntly.

" Oh... " Again she looks at the lineup, or more specifically, at Van. Why was he ignoring her? He didn't talk unless he had to, and it wasn't her fault that he landed on her. "Is Van always this... Always so..."

"So what? Rude?" Millerna was obviously annoyed with her friend's actions towards, her... Newer friend.

"... Quiet - Is what I was going to say." Hitomi said quietly. " I mean - he's barely said anything to me - I mean I AM living in the same house as him... So? Is he?"

" You're living with him?!" Millerna was shocked. Well not so shocked, she knew that Van lived on Sakura and East Avana, but still...

" What do you mean living with him?!"

" His godmother is my aunt... So... Answer my question!" Hitomi replied as calmly as she could. By now she was ready to resort to torture, just to get that answer out of her new friend.

" He's probably just tired, I don't know. Just wait a while. I've noticed you're not really talking to him either." Millerna replied, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as Van and Allen returned with four big coffee cups.

Van glanced out the window. 'Still raining," he thought to himself, 'I'll have to drive Hitomi home today.'

" So do you play any sports Hitomi?" Allen asked casually.

" Well, I used to be on my school's Track Team. Does this school have a Track Team?"

" Ya, actually," He glanced at who was staring out the window. " Van and I are both on it." He finished, nudging Van. Allen smiled a charming smile in the girl's direction.

" Oh ya, we are..." Van blushed faintly as he looked back out the window. 'It's just like that day, ten years ago.' A cold shiver went through Van's body.

Flashback

" It's starting to rain. We should hurry. " A small boy with dark brown eyes said, taking the young girl's hand.

" Let's just wait a minute. " The girl replied, a small smile on her lips.

" Why?" He was tired, wet, and... "It's getting cold."

Suddenly the girl grabbed his hands and started spinning him around with her, her green eyes sparkling with laughter. Finally they stopped, both laughing as they clung to each other for support.

"Okay, we can go back now." She was happy now. The boy smiled... a small smile.

As they walked to the small blue house, the two children could hear shouting. The girl took the brown-eyed boy's hand and squeezed it tightly. A surprisingly reassuring act from a seven-year old girl. But -

End Flashback

"Van? Van? Are you okay?" A pair of bright green eyes brought him back to reality.

"... Ya - ya I'm fine - just... Fine." He had to pause a moment just to stare at those eyes, such familiar eyes.

"Okay, well we've gotta get back now. C'mon!" Millerna said, losing patience.

As they walked back through the rain to their school Millerna chatted with Hitomi happily about the upcoming Halloween dance, while Allen and Van walked silently.

'Why do I care about a girl I don't even know? I mean it's not like she remembers me... Right?'


	7. You Wouldn't Understand

You Wouldn't Understand

Van had offered her a ride home, that rainy day. As she sat in the passenger seat, she thought about how cold he was, how distant he always seemed. Hitomi wanted to know why, what had happened in his past to make him this way? Or was it just that he didn't like her? Well, either way, Hitomi decided that she would find out.

As the car came to a halt in front of her new house, Hitomi glanced nervously at Van, expecting him to get out. He didn't. She opened the door and stepped out into the rain. Hitomi was about to close the door when he looked up and offered her a black umbrella. She took it, clearly confused, thanked Van and after opening the umbrella, walked towards the house.

This became a pattern over the next few weeks, occasionally Van would drive Hitomi home, even if it was raining, and most times, he wouldn't come in the front door with her. She found this odd, but never thought of asking why he didn't come home.

She hadn't the clearest indication what was wrong with him, if anything was wrong. Hitomi kept having dreams, strange dreams, about a boy she must've known, but couldn't remember. At first, yes, she had thought it must be real, it just seemed more like a memory, than a dream. She couldn't tell why, but she thought it must be something about this place, this town, these people.

One dream had taken place in front of a small ice cream palour near the house. Another inside of the coffee shop she had visited that first day with Millerna, Allen and Van. There were others, but she was starting to lose hope. She decided that she would ask Mary, she was her Aunt, therefore she must know something about Hitomi's past. And Mary knew Van more too, she could kill two birds with one stone.

Hitomi walked upstairs towards Mary's office, pausing outside the door. Mary, being so happy and perky, made her at ease, but the young woman was still foreign in this household, and always remembered her place, so she knocked.

"Come in," Mary's voice carried through the door beautifully. As Hitomi pushed the door open she took a deep breath. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly nervous.

"Hi." Was all Hitomi could say as she stood in front of Mary's desk.

"Hi... What's up?" Mary sounded curious, like she really wanted to know, like she really cared.

" I wanted to know- " Hitomi stopped herself mid sentence.

"... Yes?" Mary was starting to sound worried.

"Well, it's just... What's wrong with Van?" There, she had finally asked the question that had been haunting her since that first day.

"Van? Why do you think something's wrong with him?"

"Well, he's always so distant. At first I thought it must be because he didn't like me or something, but then... He's like that to every one, and sometimes his eyes just get cold, and he seems sad, and then... I want to help, but I can't. I don't even know him." Unexplainable tears were welling up in her eyes as she said these last words. Mary felt her heart go out to Hitomi, not for the first time.

"HItomi... You've got to understand there are things in his past you may never know, or remember, some things even he doesn't know about. But don't, don't try to take his past on your shoulders, together there's far too much, even alone, you've both too much to carry. If it helps any, you know him better than you think."

Just then, they heard the door slam downstairs, Hitomi went down to check. As she hurried down the stairs she could hear shouts of anger coming from the living room. She arrived just as Van hurled a small vase against the far wall. It crashed noisily.

Upstairs, Mary could hear the crashing from downstairs. She knew what had happened, she didn't need to watch this again. It would be good for Hitomi, she hoped.

Hitomi just stood there, in the entrance watching as Van cursed a man's name she couldn't recall. Gaou... who was he? As he swore he'd never talk to this man again, Hitomi decided this must be what he did those days after school, talked to this man. But why? Why would Van talk to a man he hated? - Well that was obvious, he wasn't going to talk to him anymore.

"Van?" She asked timidly, when he had stopped yelling... and throwing stuff... and... Well it wasn't over.

"WHAT?!" He shouted at her, the anger evident on his face. Now, Hitomi wasn't sure if Van was only mad at this Gaou, or at her as well. She began to tremble.

"Wh- what's wrong?"

"None of your business!" He shouted.

"Is it anyones?" Hitomi retorted, feeling more insulted than scared all of a sudden. This simple, steady statement startled Van, making him look away so quickly.

"Maybe... But she's only in my dreams... I don't even know if she's really out there." Van replied distantly before looking into her vivid green eyes. " It's like she's a memory, someone not all there."

"Oh." Hitomi said quietly.

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand." Van had given up. His anger had subsided only to give way for another emotion, or many. He was confused, and furthermore, at a loss of words for this green eyed stranger.

"You wouldn't know how wrong you are." She finished the conversation. Heading to the kitchen to work on her homework.


	8. Dreams or Memories

Disclaimer: If I owned Escaflowne would I really be writing a fanfic?

A/N:

Sorry it took so long, exams and new classes ;; Thanks for the reviews!

A Brisk Morning:

Dreams or Memories

ÒDream Regression?Ó Hitomi was confused. When sheÕd signed up for this Psych class sheÕd figured it be the usual, sit somebody on a couch and delve into past to find out why theyÕre so messed up anyway. But Dream Regression sounded way too personal. She didnÕt need a psychologist.

ÒYes, weÕre starting this section today. Mr. Ya has been kind enough to come in today to do a Dream Regression test on each of us.Ó Mrs. Auyama, the teacher said.

_Knock, Knock_

Mrs. Auyama walked to the door briskly. ÒWhy are you late, Mr. Fanel?Ó

ÒI just am...Ó Was the only sound heard from the door. Van tried to push his way past, ÒWeÕll talk about this after class, Van.Ó Mrs. Auyama said, returning to the class.

ÒAs I said, Mr. Ya will be performing a Dream Regression and analysis on each of you today. YouÕll be doing this with a partner, most of you have already chosen them, right?Ó

Hitomi raised her hand to explain that she had no partner.

ÒOkay, Hitomi, youÕll be with Van.Ó

_Well that was final..._

Van and Hitomi walked to a group of desks.

ÒSo we have to do this assignment thingy first, huh?Ó Hitomi asked. She was still nervous after 2 months of living in the same house as Van.

ÒYa, I guess. Then we go talk to whatÕs-his-face.Ó

ÒMmk.Ó

They worked silently for about half an hour, the whole time Hitomi pondered their friendship, or rather the lack of it there of. She came to no conclusions, and decided to ignore that little voice inside her head saying there was something more.

ÒHow long does this take? God itÕs been like 10 minutes...Ó Van grumbled to himself.

ÒNext.Ó Mr. Ya called from the little side room. Without even looking at her, Van walked in.

ÒPlease, have a seat.Ó Mr. Ya said politely. The room was so neat Hitomi wondered how it could really be an office, all her other teachers had papers piled everywhere-

ÒOkay, who wants to go first?Ó

Nobody answered.

ÒAll right, youÕre all very enthusiastic... Hitomi, is it? How about you go first?Ó

ÒEnthusiastic _and _love getting put on the spot. Sure.Ó said Hitomi, jokingly. She was trying to relax, but the memory of her nightmares came back. She glanced at Van, who was looking off into the distance.

ÒOkay... I need you to relax and close your eyes...Ó

ÒNow, what was your last dream?Ó

ÒI was in a field... And I was young... Umm...Ó

ÒItÕs okay, just relax.Ó Came Mr. YaÕs voice, strangely calm. ÒWhat do you see around you?Ó

ÒI see, flowers, hundreds of flowers... and a tree, a huge oak tree. And a sky so blue...Ó

ÒAre you alone?Ó

ÒNo... ThereÕs a boy... HeÕs my age... he has black hair... and... eyes, such warm, happy eyes...Ó

ÒWhat else?Ó

ÒWeÕre walking... towards a house, and then it starts to rain... WeÕre spinning now, spinning around, and around...Ó

ÒWhat does the house look like?Ó

ÒItÕs big, and blue... ThereÕs a fence, but itÕs surrounded by a field...Ó

ÒDo you go in the house?Ó

ÒYes.Ó

ÓWhat do you see?Ó

ÒNothing. The lights are out... thereÕs a storm... ThereÕs loud crashing...Ó

ÒThunder?Ó

ÒNo. There are screams now, and shouting...Ó

Van looked up from his thoughts at this. What was she talking about... A big blue house, fences, oak trees... It couldnÕt be...

ÒWhat else?Ó Van asked. Mr. Ya looked surprised, but let it be.

ÒThe boy is... heÕs scared... But he takes my hand and hides me in a closet...Ó

ÒHe leaves you there?Ó Mr. Ya asks this time.

ÒNo. HeÕs running... running towards the stairs to the shouting... ItÕs louder... SheÕs desperate...Ó Van was fighting the urge to run from this classroom, and this girl who knew too much

ÒWho?Ó Mr. Ya again.

ÒThe mother... SheÕs falling, falling. ThereÕs a crack. And blood... So much.Ó Hitomi starts crying.

Mr. Ya says that sheÕs done well. Van is in shock as Mr. Ya brings Hitomi out of her trance like state. _How could she know? _

Hitomi doesnÕt seem to know what sheÕs said, but itÕs been recorded. Mr. Ya tells her to listen to it tonight, to see if it helps her remember anything.

ÒNow itÕs your turn Van.Ó Says Mr. Ya.

ÒOk.Ó Says Van, trying to sound casual and hoping he did.

ÒNow, try to relax, and close your eyes.Ó Mr. Ya begins again.

ÒTell us what you remember.Ó _Us, _Van thinks to himself half-consciously.

ÒI remember, an ambulance... Taking my mother away... There are cops everywhere... TheyÕre taking him away too...Ó

ÒWho?Ó

Van doesnÕt reply.

ÒVan, who are they taking away?Ó Mr. Ya asks again.

ÒMy... my father...Ó He answers after a long pause.

ÒWhy? WhatÕs happened?

ÒHe pushed her...Ó

ÒWhere are you?Ó Hitomi looks at Van, stares at him really, and thinks of how hard this must be for him.

ÒWhere are you?Ó

ÒOutside my house...Ó

ÒWhat does it look like?Ó Mr. Ya is already expecting the answer.

ÒItÕs big, and blue... thereÕs a fence, itÕs white...Ó

ÒOkay...Ó Mr. Ya glances at Hitomi, wondering if she remembers this too. ÒWhoÕs there?Ó He asks after awhile.

ÒA girl.Ó

ÒWhat does she look like?Ó

ÒYoung, like me... with big green eyes... sheÕs crying... sheÕs scared... Ò

Mr. Ya looks at Hitomi again, her eyes are glued on Van. _Does she even know?_

ÒWhatÕs happening to your father?Ó Mr. Ya asks quietly.

ÒHeÕs... heÕs... gone...Ó

Mr. Ya sense that itÕs time to wrap up their session and looking at the clock, he brings Van out of it.

ÒOkay, hereÕs a tape for each of you. I expect your teacher wants you to finish you assignments for tomorrow. IÕm sorry the bellÕs already rung, it looks like we lost track of time.Ó He says this all very quickly. ÒIf you need a note, ask your Psych teacher before your next class.Ó

ÒItÕs okay Mr. Ya, thank you.Ó Hitomi says politely as she gathers her books.

ÒBye,Ó says Van, hurrying out the door.

As they leave, Mr. Ya shakes his head curiously, wondering what their connection is. HeÕll have to talk to Mrs. Auyama.


	9. I Don’t Know You Anymore

I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

the picture frames have changed

we don't talk anymore,

we keep running from the pain

the snow is more lonely than cold if you know what I mean

keep that chin up you'll be all right

I Don't Know You Anymore

Hitomi walked home that day, she had a lot to think about. How did she remember that stuff? Why had she forgotten? _Wait. What am I talking about? It's just a coincidence, just because he remembers something similar means nothing... Right? But how did he remember the screaming... And the spinning... _ Hitomi raised a hand to sweep her hair from her eyes, only to notice she was crying. _So stupid... It's not like I know this guy, just because his mom... I mean his dad... How could they?_

Hitomi decided it was nothing; at least that's what she told herself. As usual, when she got home the huge mansion was empty. Only living here a few weeks Hitomi still hadn't looked around much. As she climbed the stairs to the second floor she reveled in the soft carpet under her feet. Yes this was an amazing house, and even though she was lonely, she was thankful for Marie and her support.

Walking down the long hallway Hitomi stopped and looked in many doors. She was surprised, she knew it was a big house, but Hitomi had already counted 8 bedrooms and 3 offices! Hitomi found many interesting rooms with all sorts of things, from antique furniture to exercise equipment. There were so many fireplaces and balconies, it was practically a mansion.

_How could Aunt Marie afford this all? _Hitomi thought, but then realized that it had probably been an inheritance. _Lucky..._

Down the hall Hitomi noticed there was a door standing slightly ajar, she decided to check it out. Passing a couple rooms she hadn't explored, Hitomi pushed the door open a bit more to see inside. She found a huge library. There were rows and rows of bookshelves, with old volumes that she was sure had amazing stories held within. The room smelled of leather and an ancient smell that reminded her of something long ago. Tall windows were letting in all the light to be found from the darkening clouds outside. There were shadows all around, making an eerie effect that Hitomi didn't want to acknowledge.

At one end of the long room she saw a low row of books, bound in old leather with dates written on the sides on slips of purple paper. She walked over and pulled out the one that read _1970. _Opening up the book, she found that it wasn't a book at all, but a scrapbook with pictures of what looked like a family of 4. There was a mother and father, with two small girls at a park. The trees were lush and green, and there was a pond, sparkling and blue, under a sky just as deep. It was a beautiful photo. Hitomi looked at the girls a little closer and realized that one of the girls was Marie, with little curly pigtails and bright green eyes, like hers. Little Marie had a bright smile on her face, and she was smiling and the other little girl who Hitomi realized was her own mother. This girl was a little older, with straighter hair, worn in two braids instead, her eyes were the same verdant green. They all looked so happy. Hitomi flipped through the album, seeing pictures of a family she barely knew.

Hitomi noticed that there were many more of these scrapbooks, all with the year written on purple slips. Next she chose a more recent one: _1992. _ She would have been four. Hitomi was curious to know if she was in these picture books. She wanted to see her past, Hitomi couldn't really remember too much before she was about 6, when she had broken her arm.

Flipping to the first page, Hitomi was surprised to see her younger self sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree with a great big sandwich. Her mouth was full and she seemed to be having trouble fitting anymore in. Little Hitomi was smiling as well as she could with a mouth full of sandwich. Looking closer Hitomi was shocked to see how much she resembled her mother at the age of four. Smiling a sad smile Hitomi thought about their last moments together. At least her mother had been happy, along with her father... Before the accident.

She continued looking through this book for a while, intrigued by this bit of her history. It wasn't much, but right now it was her only key to a past she'd forgotten. A part of her life she found necessary to understand in order to move on.

Looking though the scrapbook Hitomi saw moments of her family's history, it seemed as though the went through the seasons starting with early spring, and moving through to where she was now. Early fall. It seemed these books held more than one would first imagine. Hitomi had already flipped through two dozens pages, slowly, wonderingly.

Hitomi paused, sighing calmly. But what she saw next shocked her. A picture of her four year-old self, under a huge oak tree, with a certain maroon eyed boy she'd seen in her dreams, and now as a reality. It was a great shot though, she had to admit. It was a picture of her and the garnet-eyed boy laying on the grass beneath the leaves of the great tree. The two children were laughing, and with them, their eyes smiled too. It was just so utterly pure, and with that thought Hitomi unknowingly, began to cry again, over a half-memory. It seemed as though no matter how hard she tried, the rope around her heart wouldn't let up at all, and with all of Aunt Marie's support, and love she couldn't make it any better.

Realizing that the photo wasn't really inserted in to the book, Hitomi picked it up and flipped it over absentmindedly. She saw for the first time in, tiny, neat writing, there was written: _ Hitomi and Van, Sept. 25,1991._

_Van? As in... Van Fanel? But that doesn't make sense... _Hitomi thought to herself.

"What are you talking about? That makes perfect sense, stop being an idiot and face the facts, you knew him, for some reason, and that means he could help you remember..." Hitomi snapped to herself._ Oh great, now I'm talking to myself... and thinking to myself... _

"Gah!" Bringing her hands to her face in frustration, she found that her face was wet, the tears she'd thought were all gone were back. _Stupid tears. _This only succeeded in making her anguish more unbearable.

Forcing herself to keep looking through these pictures, Hitomi found more photos showing scenes of her lost childhood. Pictures of her and her family, of her alone, but mostly with her and the boy called Van... _Van..._

_I don't know you anymore_

_I don't recognize this place_

_The picture frames have changed..._

_The snow is more lonely than cold if you know what I mean_

Van had looked around the school for half an hour after the last bell. _Why does this stupid school have to be so big? _He thought irritably. He'd checked Hitomi's locker, her last class, all of the bathrooms... They were empty okay?

Finally, Van gave up, deciding that she'd probably gone home already. Walking past his Psych class he heard Mr. Ya's voice, calling him into talk.

_Great..._

Sitting down in the chair across from Mr. Ya in his tiny office Van fought the urge to groan.

"Van, is it? I'm happy I caught you today, I was hoping we could discuss what happened today during your dream regression assignment." Mr. Ya said this like a question, his expression hopeful, yet confused.

Van didn't answer right away, he was worried, but he couldn't tell why. Fighting of his nerves he nodded in consent.

"Good, so I'd like to ask you a few questions," Mr. Ya began, noticing how Van's eyes didn't waver at all. " Starting with... How long have you known Hitomi Kanzaki?"

_Couldn't you ask an easier one to start? Damnit..._

"I don't actually know." Came the simple reply.

"You don't know her? Or you don't know how long you've known her?" Mr. Ya inquired.

"I don't know how long I've known her."

"Well, when did you meet her?" Mr. Ya seemed confused now.

"Hitomi came to live with me and Marie less than a month ago, but I think I've known her longer." Mr. Ya seemed to see this as a secret message, inscribed in an ancient tomb. He stared at Van for a long time, waiting for a flinch, a twitch, any sign that the boy was lying. But no sign came.

_We don't talk much anymore,_

"I'm not lying." Breaking the silence, Van was annoyed by now. He couldn't be left to his own thoughts anymore, yet that was all he wanted. He needed to know why this was happening. Why... in a place he'd known as home for years, he felt lonely... Even if he had a past, or part of one with this girl... Would it make him feel any better?

_We keep running from the pain,_

After another long pause, Mr. Ya told Van that he believed him, and asking to tell Hitomi to meet him after class the next day, Mr. Ya left Van sitting in the office. Alone with his thoughts.

_What I wouldn't give to see your face again..._

keep that chin up you'll be all right


	10. Melting Just a Little

A Brisk Morning

Melting Just a Little

Van arrived home about an hour after his short meeting with Mr. Ya. As he entered, Van noticed that all of the lights were turned off. Shadows making even the most ordinary vase look sinister in the growing night. He walked up to Hitomi's room to see if she was home or what, and found her room neat and tidy as always. But empty. _Maybe she went over to Millerna's._ Ya, that made sense.

The young man's eyes wandered down the long corridor, towards a room that stood slightly ajar. A room he'd been in many times before. Even in this big, empty house he found it hard to be alone, in a place so much his own, yet not. He found the seclusion he wanted in one of the largest rooms in this mansion, the library. I had hundreds of books, mostly older classics, but he had added some of his own favourites. There were so many old leather books, he hadn't had time to get to all of them, no matter how much he tried, he always ran out of time. Getting busy, or some such thing.

As he walked up to the door, he noticed a faint light coming from within the library. Pushing the door open Van saw that this light was coming from a lamp on one of the desks, and there sat Hitomi. Her head was slumped over, resting on her arm. Hitomi's honey-brown hair gently brushing her cheek. She looked so peaceful as she slept, so lovely. _Lovely? Who c ame up with that thought? _

Taking a few steps towards the sleeping girl, Van took the time to look at what she was - or had been reading. Noticing that it was a scrap book, he gently lifted the book out of her hands. In it he found... pictures of him. Not only that but pictures of himself as well. Pictures of him and Hitomi. In was easy to see that they had been friends. The way their eyes shown, the two wre smiling so happily. So carefree. As though time stood still for these young children. At least this ends one mystery, the pair had known eachother in their childhood. But what tore them apart? What hope did they lose? And most importantly, why couldn't they remember alone?

_Alone... alone... Alone. _Finally Van was able to put a name to that feeling, Loneliness. Then it hit him, memories like never before.

_Playing in a field, lush, green... A giant oak tree... Blue sky, shining..._

_Running through flowers, chasing a little girl... honey brown... Green eyes peer out from no where... a flash of green and pink... _

_Spinning, spinning, spinning... STOP..._

The pounding in Van's head grew, grew, grew... Why wouldn't it stop? The overload was too much. Van fell to his knees as they buckled. His head had only seconds to spare... He was going... And the dark fell on him too.

Hitomi awake to see Van unconcious on the floor next to her, it was late, almost 8:30, she must have been alseep for atleast 4 hours. She found the scrapbook under his arm as she tried to fix him into a better position. Van was heavier than he looked.

While she was looking for a cushion or something soft to put under Van's head, Hitomi didn't notice his red-brown eyes blink into conciousness. Hitomi also didn't see them following her every move like a wounded dog.

When Hitomi turned back to Van she cought him with his eyes open, and smiled.

"I thought you were sick or something..." She said slowly. Even if they had a past, that part of their lives was over now.

"No, but I think I blacked out. We should go downstairs. How long have you been up here?" Van asked with genuine concern edging his voice.

"I don't know, but a long time. Do you want some hot chocolate?" Hitomi was wary, revelling in the kind words only heard for a second. Hoping this comfort level wouldn't leave them as they left this room.

"Sure," That was all Van said, it was wonderful in it's simpleness. Just because he said it with such a companionable smile that it almost reached his cold eyes.

As the pair left the library Van turned off the light and closed the door, both of them forgetting momentarily about the scrapbook left open on the table.

Walking downstairs they entered the kitchen to find Marie sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea. She looked surprised. Marie had never seen Hitomi and Van smiling at eachother, or even really together for that matter.

"I'll make the hot chocolate," Said Hitomi.

"I'll get the marshmallows... You like marshmallows right?" Van said uncertainly.

"Of course, how could somebody not like them?"

"Good point," Van replied, and the two smiled again.

Marie was deffinately concerned about the pair now, what had gotten into them? For a whole month they had barely strung two sentences together and now this?

"Okay, stop, stop, stop! What's up with you guys? You've never talked this way, what's gotten in to you?" Marie finally gave in to her curiosity.

"Nothing," The pair responded in unison. This was true, nothing _had_ gotten in to them, they had learned something about them, and it had come from them. If anything some of the coldness in both of them had melted just a little, enough for hot chocolate anyway.


	11. Melting To An Embarrassing Shade of Red

A Brisk Morning

Melting To An Embarrassing Shade of Red

That night neither Hitomi nor Van slept well. Haunted by half dreams of their pasts, and memories that they could only half recall, the two teenagers tossed and turned in their respective rooms.

Hitomi dreamt of a world she didn't quite remember, of screaming and yelling, and a boy with garnet eyes. While in the other room Van dreamt of a painful story he only knew half of, a father he couldn't understand and the mother he barely remembered.

The whole world seemed to turn too slow, and the stars wouldn't disappear fast enough as they lay awake, trying to push those thoughts away.

In the morning Van woke up, realizing that because of that, he must have had a little sleep at least. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and started downstairs towards the kitchen. Grabbing a box of cereal, a bowl and some milk he sat down at the table noticing for the first time that Hitomi was sitting there eating pancakes with Marie, they both looked exhausted.

Van guessed by the nearly empty coffee pot that they had been up for a long time, maybe half the night. But he didn't know why.

Hitomi smiled but frowned slightly as she saw no recognition in Van's frozen eyes. It was as though yesterday the frost had thawed and she'd seen spring, just long enough to feel it's warmth, but now old winter was back again with a vengeance. Then his eyes came into focus again and that thought vanished. All three of them sat in silence, munching on their breakfasts, knowing that this would take time. Well, for Marie whatever had happened between the pair seemed okay, even though she was still clueless.

On the drive to school Hitomi and Van joked around a bit, and fought over the radio station, but underneath it, they both knew some was wrong, very wrong. Why couldn't they remember each other, except for little glimpses of their past there was nothing. This was new for them, being friends with no grasping past.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Van was genuinely confused.

"Why do I... Why can we... sort of remember each other. But not quite..."

Van was silent for a while, pondering to answer the questions, but by the time he was almost ready, they arrived at the school.

"We can talk about this later, all right?" He asked.

"Mmmk..."

During the day the joked around more and more. Millerna saw this as an improvement, and started asking Hitomi questions at lunch.

"So when did it happen?" The young blonde asked Hitomi.

"When did what happen?" Hitomi stared back at Millerna, her green eyes shining innocently.

"When did Van ask you out?"

"Um... Millerna... He didn't."

"What!" Millerna was seriously frustrated. In her mind these two were perfect for each other, there was just something about the pair that made it... right. So, as far as Millerna was concerned, they were just being too blind not to notice what was obvious to everybody else.

"Millerna, I think you're just looking too far into this. Van and I are just friends, and hardly that."

"What do you mean hardly friends? You have half of the same classes and he's always watching you. Furthermore, you both live in the same house!" Millerna exclaimed.

Hitomi hesitated, not sure what to say to calm her best friend down. "Look, I- we just talked, about some stuff from when we were little. That's it. He didn't ask me out, and he isn't going to either." _Okay, that went well. It's the truth anyway._

"Uh huh, suuure." Was Millerna's only response as she took a sip of her _Grande Mocha Frappucino._

On the other side of the small coffee shop Van and Allen had just walked in. The door clanged shut with the sound of wind chimes, but nobody noticed. While they were standing in the line up Van noticed Hitomi laughing with Millerna, and for a moment in time he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Blushing quickly he turned away. Allen noticed this and tried to steal Van's move... Raising his eyebrow, or at least trying to raise one of them, he looked at his best friend trying to see what was going on with him.

"So you like Hitomi?" Allen asked, when his attempt at telepathy failed.

"No, where would you get that idea?" It was surprising that even though Van's face had now turned completely pink his voice still sounded so calm.

"Uh, dude... You were just like, open-mouth, almost drooling, staring at her."

"What! Why didn't you stop me?" Haha, now he was panicking, just a little.

Allen stared at his normally calm and relaxed friend, and burst out laughing, his golden hair moving with the sound of his voice.

At this Millerna and Hitomi looked up from their coffees and noticed for the first time a very red faced Van and Allen... Who was having the time of his life. Even Millerna had to laugh, Van never blushed. Millerna couldn't believed she'd missed it.

Hitomi got up and walked over to where the boys were standing.

"Van, are you okay? Do you need water or something?" She looked worried, even more worried than she had been last night when Van had blacked out, not that anybody else knew that.

At this Allen was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe and Van just started to turn a darker shade of red.

One of the waitresses gave Hitomi a cup of water to give to Van and another one to give to Allen when he could breathe again.

After everybody had calmed down, Hitomi asked Van what was wrong. He told her that it had just been about a stupid joke that he couldn't remember now. It was obvious that his somewhat childhood friend didn't believe him, but what could he do?


	12. Drip, Drip, Drop

A Brisk Morning: Drip, Drip, Drop

So they were friends. Real friends, for the first time since childhood. Entering his second class of November with at least a little more peace of mine, Van spots Allen, who smiles some strange, knowing smile.

"What's up with you?" Van asks.

"More like what's up with you. Since when do you smile so much?" Allen says, with that same silly grin on his face.

"What the hell? Can't I be happy once in a while? Is that some sort of crime or something?"

"It is for you, man." Allen says this so simply, as though Van was never... EVER happy.

_That's not true... God he's stupid... Remind me why I'm his friend again... Anybody... please?_

But no answer came to Van, and he was standing there surprised at his friend's abruptness.

"Gah! You have got to stop staring like that, it's creepy with the drool and stuff... What was up with you yesterday anyway? It seemed like you'd never seen a girl before." Says Allen shuddering slightly at the sight of Van's drool.

"Oh shut up." Van says, quickly shutting his mouth and checking for excess... spit. " I wasn't staring at a girl..."

Just as Van says this Hitomi walks up to them with Millerna at her side, just to say 'hi'. And finally Van learns to control his jaw, and manages a quiet 'hey' back.

Van blushes, but Hitomi hardly realizes in her sleepy state. Normally she is very perky, because this was psychology, even if it isn't her favourite class, she has fun joking around with Millerna and Van. The truth is, she'd been up all night thinking about what had happened to Van. And it was still bugging her. Oh, well... might as well enjoy classes, if Van was okay, she was happy.

Suddenly Van notices that her eyes are shining a little brighter and she seems just that much more awake. He smiles at her and asks if she just woke up. Blushing she replies that she had a rough night, and since he left before her that morning she'd also had to run to school.

"I'm really sorry, I had to come early to work on a project with Rei. I'll tell you next time." Van sounds worried. " Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She still looks tired, no matter how hard she tries to deny it, the dark bags under her eyes are a dead give away.

Hitomi manages the rest of the day, only falling asleep during lunch when nobody was around. She starts to walk home alone. As she walks, the rain starts to fall, again. Drip. It seems to her as though it was always raining here. Drip. As though it had started once, long ago. Drop. And forgotten how to stop. The rain is coming down harder now. _Damn it, I forgot my umbrella again. Van... making me hurry this morning... _As she starts to run, the only sounds to be heard are the musical sound of the rain, and her footsteps crashing through the small puddles. Hitomi turns onto her street only to see the flash of headlights swerve towards her, and as the car just misses her, she trips. Falling to the ground Hitomi becomes unconscious. She never heard the footsteps behind her, or the sickening thud that came afterwards.

A/N:

Sorry about the cliffy... but I don't think there's been one yet. And it's short... because the ending is just right. --;; I hope you liked it anyway, I enjoyed writing it!


	13. Please, Remember Me

A/N: Yay! Finals are over, for this year. Now onto Physics Summer Classes. Woot. Either way I'll try to update more, I'm also getting a summer job and starting work on CAS hours so I'll be pretty busy. But gimme a break. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: Hehe, I haven't done one of these for a while. Well, um, I don't own Escaflowne, only the plot for this story. I also don't own the song Trapeze Swinger by Iron and Wine. Good song, partly inspired me to write this chapter. Speaking of inspiration I could use some help in that department, if you have any suggestions that would help me a lot. Thank you. I hope you like it.

Please, Remember Me

Hitomi's POV

Christmas was coming, it was in the air. The December winds were blowing with a little more persistence and everybody was bundling up in defense against the chill.

Jingle bells, jingle bells, children were singing down the block. Their toques matched their scarves, matching school colours of course. It's hard to imagine, that only a few years ago I was that young. So much has happened since I was ten years old, singing Christmas carols with my classmates. But that's growing up.

Hitomi and Millerna were out not-so Christmas shopping. They were looking at things that they wished they could buy, but probably wouldn't. Not because they couldn't afford it necessarily, but because they had both forgotten their wallets at Millerna's house.

Walking down the street Hitomi thought of the people she needed to buy gifts for. There was Millerna of course, Aunt Marie, Allen, Yukari and Dilandau, and... Van. Hitomi was surprised that she had forgotten about him, but the truth is, she doesn't know him too well, even though they live together, and she had no idea what to get him.

Hitomi started slowly, ... What should I buy Van for Christmas?Hmm, I don't know. I bought him an alarm clock, he's almost always late for school. I don't know what you should get him though.What do you mean he's almost always late for school, he's normally gone before I get up. Hitomi was confused now, what did Van do all day?

You're right that is weird, you should ask him about it sometime. Oh well, he's still getting a clock from me, I already bought it and it's pretty cool. Millerna laughed to herself for no apparent reason.

The girls kept window shopping until their feet were swollen and their heads were throbbing from the mere thought of paying for Christmas presents.

Aunt Marie walked down the spiral staircase leading to the living room carrying a small wooden box. It looked old, but it was still beautiful. It had the name Kanzaki' engraved on it in ornate letters.

She noticed her niece laying on the couch, Are you awake?Yeah, just resting. What's up? Came Hitomi's quiet reply.

Well, I got a shipment of things from your mother's will, and uh, well this jewelry box was in it, I think she would have wanted you to have it. There are some other things, if you ever want to look at them, just ask. Marie pressed the box into Hitomi's hands.

Thank you, Hitomi said, sitting up a little more. And Aunt Marie? I have a question...Yes, what is it?I wanted to buy a Christmas present for Van, but I don't know what to get him.I think you should look in that box and maybe you'll get an idea. Okay? Aunt Marie said winking.

Hitomi nodded.

Okay, well I'm going out, it's cold out, so I don't know what you'll do for the rest of the night. I'll be home pretty late, I have a business dinner. So if I don't get back before you're in bed, good night sweet heart. Aunt Marie said.

Good night, have fun.

As Marie left Hitomi began to open the small chest and was surprised to see more pictures of her childhood and some old necklaces and pins and the like. She saw pictures of herself with her family in front of a small yellow house with a picket fence. The house was surrounded by lush, rolling hills that dropped off steeply to the coast below. Farther in the background, she could barely make out another small house, this was a light blue colour, and the shape of what looked like many trees. A forest.

**_Please, remember me  
Happily  
By the rosebush laughing  
With bruises on my chin_**

Next she looked at a snapshot of what looked like her and Van in front of the little yellow house wrestling and playing by a red rose bush.

_Flash Back_

Mommy, mommy, Van scraped his chin really bad! It's bleeding. What do we do? Light crying could be heard outside the window.

What do you mean, really bad? Just let me get the band-aids and a cloth. Hitomi's mother came out in the garden, her blonde hair shining gold in the summer sun.

Hitomi's young face was painted with worry for her playmate, they had only been playing but then he tripped when she pushed him, and then he fell, and then he scraped his hands and his chin, and it was all her fault.

There you are, you'll be just fine Van. Hitomi's mother told the boy with picture-agat eyes. _Would you two like some ice cream?_

Both children nodded, as Hitomi's mother led the way into the kitchen.

_**The time when  
We counted every black car passing  
Your house beneath the hill**_

And up until  
Someone caught us in the kitchen  
With maps, a mountain range,  
A piggy bank  
__

Slowly a plan was forming in Hitomi's mind, an idea of what to do for Van's Christmas gift. She continued looking through the box and found a locket with the words, _Together forever_ etched nicely on the back, and the initials K-F. Hitomi assumed that this had belonged to her mother, and opening it, she was surprised when a dried wildflower floated down onto her lap. The flower was a faded pink colour, and...

_Flash Back_

No matter what happens, I'll never leave you. Hitomi was confused, but as she looked into those red-brown eyes, all she could do was believe that whatever he was talking about, was important. She had to trust him.

What do you mean, if something happens? She asked in her lilting voice. Nothing's going to happen to us.

The boy looked uncomfortable for a minute, his hand rubbing the back of his head. Yeah, you're right, Hitomi, but just in case. I need you to know that I'll always be here for you.Okay. It's a deal, I mean, okay.

A rush of inexplicable bitterness hit Hitomi hard as that deal was sealed once more. She felt betrayed, he had promised, and then he had left. She felt warm tears falling down her cheeks and became lost in all the memories, all the pain of those few months. Hitomi didn't even look up as Van Fanel, the reason for her tears, walked in and brushed the first winter snow off of his jacket.

When he heard her crying, he couldn't say why, but he just had to hold her, to make her feel better about whatever it was she was upset about. He hurried over to the couch and sat down.

What's wrong, Hitomi? He asked in a voice just above a whisper.

The teenage girl looked up, her face hot and shining with tears, You left me, you promised me you would never go, and you left. Even though she couldn't explain why she felt so lonely, Hitomi firmly believed that she had no idea what to believe right then. And it was all she could do, to let Van awkwardly put his arms around. And it was all he could do to hold her tightly to him, and be utterly lost by her outburst.

**_A vision too removed to mention  
But_**

Please, remember me  
Fondly


End file.
